Everyone Has A Twin
by Potato
Summary: Its been said that everyone everywhere has a twin. In this case, two new sailors have twins but these twins are out for nothing more then revenge on their sisters and they'll stop nothing to get it... not done yet..
1. chapter two

On a small sunny beach  
  
"Would ya get off me you Meatball head?!" cried a voice that belonged to a long  
  
raven hair'd girl in a red dress.  
  
"I'm sorry Raye, but there's not a lot of room in here," said the blonde with  
  
meatball hairstyle.  
  
"What happens when I push this?" asked a girl in a green dress and brown hair  
  
pulled into a pony tail. She pushed a button in the escape pod and the door came open and  
  
out toppled the girls.  
  
As the seven girls stood up and brushed themselves off, they looked to see if  
  
anyone had maybe happened to see them. No one did of course, for they were on a small  
  
beach hidden away from the publics eye. "Well what do we do now? questioned the girl in  
  
the orange dress.  
  
"Mina, your guess is as good as mine," replied a girl in a yellow dress and shoulder  
  
length brown hair. Her name was Kalie.  
  
"According to my calculations, we're very close to a town. I'm pretty sure we  
  
could walk there and find a place to stay... and get some new clothes," said Ami as she  
  
looked down at he fluffy blue dress.  
  
"Good, I'm getting a little tired of wearing this thing," said the meatball headed girl  
  
named Serena.  
  
"Well then, come on girls, lets hurry up! This thing is getting hott," said a girl w/  
  
dirty blonde hair that came to her shoulders and a silver dress on, as she referred to her  
  
dress. Her name was Erica.  
  
In Town  
  
As the girls arrived to the town, they got a bunch of stares. A boy with dark brown  
  
hair and nice build rode by on a skateboard and yelled, "Hey, where's the prom?" and  
  
winked at Kalie.  
  
"Ok this is really starting to piss me off," fumed Lita.  
  
"Chill Lita. Amy is getting us a hotel room," Erica said trying to calm down a  
  
fuming Lita.  
  
The girls walked into the hotel right off the street and went right up to their room,  
  
or well... suite I guess would be better. As soon as they walked in, they all flopped down,  
  
and Raye flipped the tv on and on popped the weather channel. Come to find out, the girls  
  
were on an island some where in the Pacific. There were no cars allowed on it, b/c of it's  
  
size, but from the looks of things, residents and tourists didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Well now what do we do about clothes?" asked Serena  
  
"I saw a small store on our way into town," sighed Kalie. "I don't really mind  
  
walking over to the store to get us something." Inside she was secretly hoping to see that  
  
boy on the skateboard again.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Asked Lita as she began to get up.  
  
"Naw, I think that I can handle it," replied Kalie. With that being said she went and  
  
got Ami's purse and left. (Amy carries the purse for her min computer to go in and she  
  
also keeps track of all the money a things sense we all know that she's the most  
  
responsible)  
  
1/2 an hour later  
  
Kalie soon opened up the door to the room, and threw two large shopping bags at  
  
the girls. One contained blue jean shorts and the other one had tank tops and flip flops that  
  
were the same colors as the girls dresses. (let the record show that Erica wore a grey tank  
  
top n' flip flops, not silver....)  
  
After hanging up their dresses, and changing, the girls sat around the tv and talked.  
  
"Well," started Mina, "I say we go walk around and find something to do."  
  
"What about you-know-who?" shuddered Serena.  
  
Ami opened up her mini-data computer and attempted to find their enemies ship. "I  
  
can't seem to locate the ship," she said as she closed her computer. "As much as I hate to  
  
say it, I guess we just hope and pray they don't find us."  
  
"Ami's right," chimed Erica. "Lets just go around town and make the best of  
  
things."  
  
"Um, I've already found something to do," said Kalie as she held up a flyer for a  
  
talent show that was to be held on the island that night.  
  
"The only people here with talent that these people would probably want to see is  
  
you, Raye, and Erica," scoffed Lita.  
  
"Well," Kalie said while looking at the floor, "I've already entered myself in it to  
  
sing, and I was sorta hoping that Raye would let me sing her 'Oh Starry Night' song."   
  
The girls looked from Kalie to Raye, who looked a little shocked and told Kalie  
  
that se could sing her song but only if she promised to do a good job. So it was agreed  
  
that after the girls took a quick nap, they would head off to watch Kalie perform in the  
  
talent show. 


	2. chapter one

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once in this part of the story b/c I don't feel like typing  
  
it in every other chapter.... I only own sailor sun, sailor eclipse, sailor north star, sailor  
  
dark star, all of the bad guys that don't have much of a purpose, and Lucas... all the others  
  
belong to their respectful owners...   
  
Notes: I'm sorry but this may be a little bit hard to follow along with.... sorry I apologize  
  
now for any confusion.... everything should be explained in due time... Also about sailor  
  
sun and north star, I'll be making a separate story for them after I'm through w/ this one,  
  
so sorry for the mass confusion there! hope u enjoy!  
  
"YOU CAN'T KEEP RUNNING!" screams a voice, as seven young girls in fluffy  
  
formals run down a dark hallway. "RUN AND HIDE WHERE YOU WILL, BUT WE  
  
WILL FIND YOU!"  
  
"Hurry you guys, we gotta get out of here!" cried one girl wearing a white dress,  
  
and with sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair pulled up into two meatballs on top of her  
  
head as they kept running.  
  
"This place is a maze I don't know how we'll ever find our way out of here!" said  
  
another girl in an orange dress with her long blonde hair pulled back in a red bow. "Oh no,  
  
I think hear them coming! Amy how do we get the hell out of here?!"  
  
A girl in a blue dress and blue hair to match it, was trying to type and run at the  
  
same time told them to go right and they would reach some escape pods.   
  
Just as the girls all stuffed themselves and their dresses into the escape pods, and  
  
the doors shut, they saw three men in black suits and blacks eyes charging towards them.   
  
As the three men saw them leave, they knew that their two princesses would not  
  
be happy... They watched the girls leave and slowly trudged back to the throne room.  
  
In the throne room  
  
The throne room was very large and very dark... it was mostly black and the lights  
  
were dimmed, the only lights that were really helping any were the two that shone over  
  
two massive black thrones with blood red velvet cushions on them. Sitting in them were  
  
two girls, that showed a great resemblance to two of the girls that had fled the space ship.  
  
(yes their in space) One with shoulder length brown hair had on a fuku, that where it was  
  
white on a normal sailor outfit, it was black. Her skirt faded from yellow, to orange, to  
  
finally red. Her sleeves flared out and were cut like jagged flower petals (I think sailor  
  
saturns looks like it but I'm not sure. She wore black knee high boots w/ a small white line  
  
at the very top of them like normal sailor boots. Her sailor collar was the same shades as  
  
her skirt, and her gloves were black until they reached her elbow where they were yellow,  
  
orange and red. Her bows on front and back, were jagged on the ends, and were dark red.  
  
In the center of the front bow there was a circle that was partially yellow and black, which  
  
resembled an eclipse. Her choker and tiara held the same thing. She seemed to look the  
  
evilest out of the two. She was Sailor Eclipse.  
  
The other girl, not as evil looking but still evil in her own way, wore the same  
  
boots, and had on a normal sailor fuku. Her skirt was as black as midnight, as were her  
  
bows, and the part of her glove that reached her elbow. In the middle of her front bow,  
  
was a black star, and it was the same as was on her choker and tiara. She had black hair  
  
and was very pale, with eyes that were so dark that it looked like she almost had no soul  
  
or ounce of good left in her. She was Sailor Dark Star.  
  
The two looked very mad as the three men came walking back in. "Well?" said  
  
Sailor Eclipse in a menacing tone.  
  
The men looked nervous and intimidated in front of the two deadly powers. The  
  
two on the sides pushed forward the one in the middle. He looked at the two Sailors and  
  
gulped. "Well," he stammered, "They got away in one of the escape pods." He looked at  
  
floor after he was finished.  
  
Sailor Dark Star glared at him, then looked at Sailor Eclipse and said, "well it's  
  
obvious where they went to isn't it?" A small smirk crept upon her face.  
  
Sailor Eclipse just sat back in her throne with her legs crossed and said "oh I know  
  
exactly where they went to. I told them they may run and hide where they please, but we  
  
will find them. It's only a matter of time before they are dead." She looked at the three  
  
men and smirked. She could tell they were scared, as well they should be. That was the  
  
way she liked it. They both knew that she could kill them in a matter of seconds. "You  
  
three have failed this time, but you will have your chances to make up for it in due time.  
  
How soon can we get to earth?"  
  
"In about 12 hours I think," said Dark Star grinning.  
  
"Very well. We're on our way to Earth. You three are dismissed," said Eclipse and  
  
the three men left. "This will prove to be more fun then I thought," she mussed.  
  
Dark Star kept smirking. She thought of the whole hunt for the scouts was like the  
  
game cat and mouse. They were the cats and the scouts were the mice. In the game,  
  
eventually the cat catches the mice, toys with them for a little while, and eventually kills  
  
them. 


	3. chapter three

Serenas Dream  
  
The seven girls were all on a far away planet at a planetary ball to celebrate no evil  
  
attacks for over 3 years. The girls were amongst themselves by the food just gossiping and  
  
giggling. They didn't know many of the people there, for they were far too young.  
  
Everyone was dressed beautifully, the scouts in lovely dresses that were strapless and had  
  
very full puffy skirts, each of their respectful color. Everyone was having such a great time  
  
that they didn't seem to notice four people that didn't really belong. They were three men  
  
in black and a girl that had Erica's face, and body. The only difference being that her hair  
  
was jet black and Erica's was a dirty blonde. They seemed to be looking around for  
  
someone or something.  
  
Only being a few feet away from the scouts, Raye noticed an evil force very near  
  
close to them. The girls looked around and cam into eye contact with the black haired girl.  
  
The girl signaled the three men and they moved in on the scouts. Just as Serena and the  
  
others were about to call out their attacks, the front doors burst open, and a cold wind  
  
gusted through.  
  
Everyone looked over at the doors an gasped to see a girl that was a mirror image  
  
of Kalie. She glared at everyone in the room. As the room grew silent she barked out,  
  
"Sailor Scouts where are you?!"   
  
Everyone looked over at the girls and backed away from them. Everyone but the  
  
black haired Erica and three men. Kalies look alike smirked. "Take them aboard the ship,"  
  
she yelled to her comrades.  
  
It was then that girls tried to put up a fight but it wasn't good enough. The Erica  
  
look alike pulled out a flute and played a soothing melody that soon put the scouts in a  
  
dream-like state and the three men grabbed them and teleported to the ship.  
  
After that was all done the black haired Erica sprouted bat like wings from her  
  
back and flew over to her partner. Everyone gasped as she flew over them. She landed  
  
softly next to partner and her wings disappeared. "Who are you two?!" yelled a man from  
  
some where in the crowd.  
  
"I really don't think you should worry about who we are. I think you should be  
  
more worried about how your going to escaped this place alive," replied Kalies evil look  
  
alike. When she was done speaking she yelled out "Solar eclipse blast!!!!!" and shot a  
  
powerful burst of energy at everyone in the room. No one had any time to react. When she  
  
had finished her killing spree in the room, she looked at Erica's evil look alike, smirked,  
  
and said "shall we go dark star?"  
  
"Of course. I want to toy around with those scouts before we kill them," replied  
  
the one who was called Dark Star. (really sailor dark star, but you get the point don't  
  
you????)  
  
Inside the space ship  
  
The scouts awoke in a darkened throne room, in a pile. They had no idea where  
  
they were or what happened to all the people at the party. As they looked around, they  
  
saw two figures in dark sailor fukus sitting on thrones. "Who are you and what have you  
  
come for?" asked Serena in a regal voice.  
  
The Kalie look alike looked at Serena and smiled and said, "my princess, is it not  
  
obvious why we've come here? we've simply come here to kill all of you brats. Mainly  
  
three of you."   
  
"The still doesn't tell us who you are," Serena said back. She was starting to feel a  
  
little scared.  
  
By now, Erica and Kalie were in a complete shock to not only know that the two  
  
sitting before them looked exactly like them, but they all sounded like them too.   
  
"Dear princess Serena, have you not heard that everyone somewhere has a twin  
  
some place????" asked Sailor Dark Star with an evil smile on her face.  
  
The girls gasped. These two girls in front of them were Kalie and Erica's twins!  
  
Kalie's twin stood up and introduced her self as Sailor Eclipse, and Erica's twin made her  
  
self known as Sailor Dark Star.   
  
They started to walk towards the scouts. Sailor Eclipse went over to Kalie and  
  
looked at her and smiled. "So, I guess that means that we're sisters huh? sis?" smirked  
  
Eclipse.   
  
Kalie glared at her and said, "no sister of mine would be as evil as to want to kill  
  
me or my friends and certainly not all those innocent people back at that party. You don't  
  
have to tell us what you did to them, I already know. It's only what every other evil person  
  
would do."  
  
"My Kalie, you were always the quick one," spat Eclipse. "I bet your wondering  
  
why I want you dead, and how I found you?"   
  
The other girls stared at Kalie, Erica, Dark Star, and Eclipse. They were in a total  
  
shock from what was going on. Dark Star looked at Erica and said, "we've come here for  
  
revenge."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Erica.  
  
"You two know exactly what we mean," said Eclipse. "A long time ago when the  
  
Negaverse attacked the solar system. They attacked all the planets, moons, and galaxies.  
  
Don't you remember it Kalie dear? Don't you remember how when the Negaverse  
  
attacked, how mother sent YOU to the moon for safety? Don't you remember how she  
  
was worried for YOUR safety? Don't your remember how our mother FORGOT ABOUT  
  
ME!" Kalie started to cry as memories were brought back from that horrible time. Her  
  
mother... she was so scared... She remember that they couldn't find her sister and they  
  
thought that she had already made it to the moon, but when Kalie got there she was  
  
informed that her sister never did make it to the moon. "Once mother and everyone else  
  
was killed, Queen Beryl found me. I was so near death and she thought she could use me.  
  
She took me back to the Negaverse, and she was my mother. More of a mother then that  
  
stupid bitch that didn't care about if I lived or died!" she spat at Kalie.  
  
"But!" Kalie tried to say, but was suddenly silenced by a cold hard slap in the face  
  
from own sister.  
  
"I don't want to hear any of your blubbering about how mother did care for me.  
  
The only mother I ever was Queen Beryl!" Kalie feel to her knees in tears. "That's right  
  
bitch cry! Do you feel pain now?! Now do you know what it's like to be betrayed by your  
  
own flesh and blood?! Go on Kalie, cry! Go and cry to mother like you always did when  
  
you got hurt! Cry, bitch CRY!" screamed Eclipse.  
  
She was about to kick her sister when Lita stepped forward and said "If you touch  
  
her one more, I'll blast your ass into the next galaxy."  
  
Dark Star look down at the crying Kalie and than back up at Erica and glared.  
  
Erica looked at her sister as tears started to form and roll softly down her face. Sailor  
  
Dark Star then said, "My story is some what similar, isn't it Erica??? The Negaverse  
  
attacked our small little planet, after she was done turning the sun into what it is now.  
  
Erica do you remember our father? Do you remember how you were always the favorite?  
  
how you got everything and I was stuck with the old used things that no one wanted? do  
  
you remember when the negaverse did attack and how father stood in front of us so we  
  
could be protected??? Remember when Beryl knocked him out with one blast and how we  
  
ran to the teleporter? and also how only one of us could go at a time? and how you had to  
  
go first sense you were older by... 3 minutes? do you remember how you just HAD to go  
  
first? do you know what happened after you got your way, like you always do? Beryl blew  
  
up the teleporter, and I tried to fight her on my own but I wasn't powerful enough... I  
  
pleaded with her not to kill me and she gave in and took me in. she said that sailor eclipse  
  
and I were the daughters she never had!" Erica was now also crying. "well do you know  
  
what Erica??? you know how you had to be first at everything? Well, I'm going to make  
  
sure that of the two of us, your the first one to die!"  
  
The two evil powers went back over to their thrones and the other scouts tried to  
  
calm their two partners. It was then that Serena remembered that Kalie and Erica did  
  
indeed have twins and being that they had been reborn onto earth, she had no memory of  
  
them. Even when Luna gave her back her memories, she still didn't recall them until now.  
  
She did remember, however, that they all always used to play together and be best of  
  
friends. all the girls would usually have sleep over at her house and stay up late talking and  
  
teasing serena about her and darien. then the Negaverse attacked.... the sun was turned  
  
into the big hot ball of fire it is now, and the small distant planet that ruled the stars was  
  
turned into what is now the north star.   
  
As the girls huddled together and the two evil scouts looked on smiling at all of the  
  
memories they had brought back. Ami pretended to be calming her friends but she was  
  
looking for a way out on her mini data computer. Lita was in front of her so no one could  
  
see what she was doing. Kalie and Erica had been calmed but still acted as if they were  
  
still bawling. They were nothing more then pissed at the moment. Earlier, Ami had  
  
measure the two evil scouts power levels and the creepy thing was, they never measured.  
  
They had to be two of the most powerful scouts in all the galaxies. It was then that the  
  
girls got up to run out to try to find a way out. They knew they would need sometime to  
  
plot out an attack and Ami needed to try to find their weaknesses.   
  
"YOU CAN'T KEEP RUNNING!" screamed sailor eclipse. "RUN AND HIDE  
  
WHERE YOU WILL, BUT WE WILL FIND YOU!"  
  
And suddenly Serena awoke in a cold sweat from her dream and looked around. She saw  
  
that the other scouts were awake. Kalie, Mina, and Raye were all staring at Serena. Before  
  
Serena could say anything, Raye silenced her by saying that she already knew. They had all  
  
had the same dream.   
  
Kalie sat back next to Erica. They both looked very troubled. "Just try not to think  
  
about it," said Lite trying to cheer the two girls up. She knew she was failing.  
  
"I'm trying not to, but I can't help it. It's hard to believe that my own flesh and  
  
blood has turned against me. Somehow it just doesn't seem real," replied Erica with a tear  
  
rolling down her face.   
  
Kalie leaned over and got her a tissue from the box that was sitting next to her.  
  
She didn't cry. She hadn't since her run in with Sailor Eclipse. To her, the girl that stood in  
  
front of her and screamed at her in the sailor uniform wasn't her sister. She was convinced  
  
that not matter what her sister would have fought to the death and not given up so easily.  
  
Her mother had taught them both to be strong young women. She tried to convince Erica  
  
that it was the same with her sister, but Erica just couldn't be convinced. "Either way I'm  
  
not worried about any of it. I still don't believe that chick in that sailor uniform is my  
  
sister. I just hope that her and her lil friend stay gone for a good long time," said Kalie  
  
with a note of anger in her voice.  
  
"Well, lets all try to forget about everything and have a good time tonight at the  
  
talent show," said Mina in a cheerful voice.  
  
Everyone looked a little bit more relieved. Erica had even quit crying. So after  
  
ordering some room service for a dinner, they headed off to the talent show. 


	4. chapter four

At the Talent Show  
  
The stage was set up rather weird. The show was on a beach and the stage was set  
  
right in the sand. There were bleacher type things in front of the stage so everyone could  
  
see. Either way, everyone had a great view and it was a great spot to watch the sun set  
  
and the waves crash into the shore.  
  
By the time the girls arrived at the show, there were a bunch of people there. The  
  
whole town and all the tourists in it, must've been there. The girls were already in their  
  
seats and had wished Kalie good luck. They knew she'd do great.   
  
Back Stage  
  
Kalie was starting to get nervous when the show began. All the acts that went on  
  
before her were pretty good. There were other singers, dancers, jugglers, plate spinners, a  
  
bunch of things. As Kalie turned around from peaking out of the curtains to watch a plate  
  
spinner drop 3 plates wither a shatter, she bumped into someone. "Well if it isn't the prom  
  
queen!" said a familiar voice. Kalie looked up to only meet a pair of beautiful brown eyes.   
  
It was then she realized what he said. "Prom queen? yea right! all those girl do is  
  
sleep around and cheerlead. why would I ever want to prom queen?" she said as she  
  
folded her arms.  
  
The guy gave her a goofy grin. "Well if you weren't headed to a dance then where  
  
were you going all dressed up like that? he asked.  
  
Kalie blushed at the question, for she knew she'd have to make up a lie and fast.  
  
"Well you see, um... my friends and I, we um.... got bored! And we um... decided it would  
  
be fun if we um... walked around town in our formals from last years prom!" She was  
  
lying out of her ass.  
  
"Sure sure sure...." said the boy. "Hey what's your name anyways?"  
  
Kalie blushed again. "Kalie. Kalie Thompson," she replied back to the smiling boy.  
  
"What about yours?"   
  
'Well what do ya know?' he thought to himself. 'This lil cutie wants my name!' He  
  
decided to play this one out. "Now why on earth would you want my name??"  
  
"Well, I mean it's only fair that I told you mine, so why can't you tell me yours?"  
  
she said back to him.  
  
"KALIE THOMPSON YOUR NEXT!" someone yelled.  
  
"Looks like you gotta go," said the boy, a little bit disappointed that he didn't get  
  
to play the name thing out for very long. Then he got an idea. Just as Kalie was bout to go  
  
on the stage, the boy pulled her back and whispered, "Lucas. Lucas Edwards," into her ear  
  
and gave her a small soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
Kalie stumbled back and lightly touched where he had kissed her at. She smiled  
  
then walked out on to stage a sang 'Oh Starry Night.' Everyone cheered and clapped for  
  
her. Her 6 friends were the loudest. Kalie smiled a great big smile and walked off stage.  
  
The rest of the competition drug by slowly. After she was done with her song, she  
  
couldn't find Lucas anywhere. Then a voice rang out, "Will all contestants please come to  
  
the stage?" Kalie, along with a bunch of other people came out onto the stage. Kalie didn't  
  
really care if she won or not, she just had fun singing in the show. She was very surprised  
  
to hear her name be called out as winning second place! A piano play/singer won first.  
  
When they called her name all her friend screamed for her.   
  
Just as everyone was screaming and cheering for everyone that won, there was a  
  
sudden large boom and the lights flickered and went out. That was when everyone  
  
panicked, and screamed in terror. Kalie just stood there, numb, on the stage. She knew  
  
what had caused the boom and power to go out. She didn't know where to go or what to  
  
do. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her along all through the masses of  
  
people. She didn't know who it was and she could only pray it wasn't one of the three men  
  
from earlier, but she was almost sure that it wasn't because the hand didn't feel very tight  
  
or big around her small wrist.  
  
Pretty soon, she was far away from everyone of a deserted beach wondering who  
  
and where the hell she was. She was also thinking about her friends and praying that they  
  
were ok. He rescuer then let go of her and turned on a flashlight. It was Lucas! Kalie  
  
looked around and saw that they were safe and plopped down in the sand, and held her  
  
head in her hands and asked, "why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Well, you were standing there on stage when the lights went out and I figured  
  
with you being new here and all you wouldn't know where or how to get around in the  
  
dark. So I figured I'd grab your arm and bring you here to wait until all the hustle and  
  
bustle calmed down," explained Lucas.  
  
"Oh, I see," replied Kalie as she laid back. Lucas stared at her for a moment. And  
  
then looked at the ocean. "What do you think caused the power outage?"  
  
He looked back over to the town where you could still hear people. "I'm not real  
  
sure, but it must be bad. Nothing like this ever really happens here. I guess that's why  
  
everyone is so freaked," Lucas said. "Like I said before, we'll just wait it out here until  
  
things calm down."  
  
So they talked for about an hour about the island, where Kalie was from (she felt  
  
really bad for doing a lot of lying to him.) After a good solid hour went by, Lucas decided  
  
it was time to take her back to her hotel.   
  
They walked back arm in arm, when they reached the hotel they were both  
  
reluctant to let go. Granted Lucas had kissed her before, he only did it out of good luck  
  
but he was really starting to develop feelings towards this girl. So they stood outside for a  
  
little bit and didn't say anything. The wind softly blew, and Kalie looked up at him and  
  
broke the silence by saying, "thanks for getting me out of there."  
  
Lucas looked back at her and smiled a little bit. "It was no problem. Anything for a  
  
cute girl like you," he said winking.  
  
Kalie blushed and looked at the ground. "Well I guess maybe I'll see you around,"  
  
she said to him.   
  
"Sure, you will if you go down to the beach. The one where the talent show was  
  
at. I'm almost always there surfing and stuff," he said back to her.   
  
They said a few more good-byes, hugged and went their separate ways. While in  
  
the elevator, Kalie leaned against the wall and wondered how she was going to explain  
  
this to the scouts. She knew that they would be worried. "BING" she was at her floor. She  
  
got out her room key and opened, the door and prepared herself for the worst. 


	5. chapter five

In the hotel room   
  
When Kalie opened the door, she prepared for the worse. When she got inside she  
  
was bombarded with questions as to where she was and statements about how worried  
  
they all were when she didn't come right back to the hotel room. She told them all the  
  
whole story of what happened and they gradually seemed to calm down. She had to keep  
  
reassuring Mina that her and Lucas didn't do anything and that he didn't have a brother.  
  
After Kalie told her story, she grew serious. "I think I know what caused that  
  
black out," she said.  
  
"So do we..." said Erica looking down.   
  
"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing," said Lita. "Pretty soon, they'll start to  
  
hurt the people on this island. They'll slaughter everyone until they get to us."  
  
Sadly enough everyone knew she was right. The two dark scouts would have a  
  
field day killing all the innocent people on the island. They would laugh as another  
  
innocent persons blood was spilled.  
  
"My computer is picking up some strange readings from close to the town," said  
  
Ami with a worried look on her face. "According to my calculations, they'll come right  
  
into town. And If they do, they'll be here by morning. Maybe as late as 1 or so."  
  
"I say the we fight," Lita said with anger in her eyes.  
  
"I'm going with Lita on this one you guys. These two are one the most powerful  
  
enemies we've ever faced, and I don't know about you guys, but I don't anyone to get  
  
killed but I sure as hell am not going down without a fight," chimed Raye.  
  
Everyone looked at their leader, Serena. Her face was fixed in a nervous sort of  
  
thinking way. "Then I guess tomorrow we go on with our day, and in the process look for  
  
them. We can't transform yet, because I don't have our wands or my locket. So we'll have  
  
to wait on those. I guess I was wrong to think that we wouldn't have anymore attacks,"  
  
sighed Serena. "There will always be some evil force to fight..."  
  
"I wish that we would've had time to run back to our rooms to get them before  
  
those bitches came and destroyed our party and killed all those people," said Mina.  
  
"One of us could go back and get them," suggested Erica. "I can do it."  
  
The scouts turned to look at her. "Are you sure you can do it?" asked Raye.  
  
"Well, yes. I am. Tomorrow, I'll contact Sailor Pluto and ask her to transport me  
  
there," said Erica.  
  
"Well ok, if that's what you want to do. I'll let you use my computer in the morning  
  
to contact her then," said Ami.  
  
"Then it's settled," said Serena in an almost regal voice. "Tomorrow, Erica will  
  
contact Sailor Pluto and go back to the palace to get our wands and lockets so we can  
  
transform. Then when she comes back, we'll be ready for those two, and we'll take the  
  
battle some place else somehow, and kick their asses. Now everyone go get a good nights  
  
sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow."  
  
Everyone but Kalie went to sleep. She went out on to the balcony and looked up  
  
at the sky. Erica came up behind her and laid a soft hand on her shoulder. Kalie turned to  
  
look at her and then looked back up at the stars and said, "Are you sure you want to go  
  
tomorrow?"  
  
Erica looked up to, trying to find her once home planet, that was now a big  
  
glowing star. "Yes," she said. "I have to now. Everyone is counting on me and I can't let  
  
them down."  
  
Kalie smiled at her friends bravery. They all knew if the two dark scouts found out  
  
about what she was doing, they would go an kill her instantly. Erica was brave. She  
  
always had been, even when they were little kids growing up together. 'She may not seem  
  
like it, but on the inside she's one tough cookie.'  
  
"Well I guess I better be heading to bed," Erica said. "I need to be all rested up for  
  
tomorrow to kick my sisters ass."  
  
Kalie smiled at the statement. The two girls went back inside, but before going  
  
back in Kalie looked up at the sky one more time and prayed to Apollo that Erica would  
  
be ok.  
  
Where the ship is at  
  
"That was rough landing," said Sailor Dark Star as she climbed out of the ship and  
  
dusted off her fuku.  
  
Sailor Eclipse was already out and looking around. 'This world makes me sick,'   
  
she thought. 'Once I'm through with those sailor bitches, I'll destroy this worthless planet.'  
  
She turned to look at Dark Star and her three men, and asked "are we ready to go have  
  
some fun?"  
  
They all smiled evilly. "We should arrive there by the early afternoon," Dark Star  
  
said to the other scout.  
  
"Excellent. They won't even know what hit them," hissed Eclipse as they all started  
  
on foot to the town. 


	6. chapter six

Down by the stage where the talent show was at  
  
Lucas was sitting on the bleachers watching the sun come up. He had a bad feeling  
  
about last night and knew that something bad was going to happen, but he couldn't quite  
  
put his finger on it. He was almost sure that it had something to do with Kalie, and he was  
  
pretty worried bout her. He sighed as he gathered up his things n' got his skateboard and  
  
headed back to town.  
  
9:00 AM- Girls hotel  
  
All of the girls were up and getting ready to go out and see if they could find out  
  
anything about the freaky blackout from the night before, even though they all pretty well  
  
knew what caused it.  
  
Serena was sitting on the couch nodding off to sleep and Raye walked by and back  
  
handed her and said "Meatball head don't even go to sleep! we have things to do today!"   
  
"Raye why do you have to be so mean to me?!" Serena countered back as she  
  
jumped up from the couch and glared at Raye.  
  
"Hey you two save it for later!" Lita said as she broke the two girls up. "Nows the  
  
time when we really don't need to fight."  
  
"Litas right you two," said Mina as she was tying her shoe.   
  
The two girls apologized to each other and sat down. "When's Erica leaving?"  
  
asked Raye.  
  
"Whenever I can find a not so public place to call on her," said Erica as she walked  
  
into the room.   
  
"Well we can't stay locked up in our room all day girls," said Kalie. "Lets go find  
  
those bitches....." With that being said the seven girls left the hotel room.  
  
10:00 AM- On a dirt road  
  
There's a lot of old dirt roads leading to different places on the island, but not  
  
many people travel them anymore. On one, that is close to where the two evil scouts ship  
  
landed, there's a news van driving along.   
  
"Why are we on this road again?" said the driver of the van.  
  
"Because," said a woman in a matching blazer and skirt, "The boss said he thinks  
  
something up here might have to do with the power outage last night and we're supposed  
  
to find it."  
  
"That's stupid. How can he possibly know that something up here would cause a  
  
power outage? I doubt some lil hermit man could do that," said the driver.   
  
As the van drove along the very bumpy road, the reporter lady looked out the  
  
window and bout near had a cow and told the driver to pull over because she thought she  
  
saw some people walking back in the forest. The van pulled over and the two got out to  
  
go investigate, w/ camera and microphone in hand.  
  
The Forest  
  
The two evil scouts decided that they would go through the woods to get to the  
  
town so that they wouldn't be seen by anyone who happened to pass by. Sailor Eclipse  
  
stopped suddenly and turned to look where she thought she heard voices and footsteps  
  
coming their way. She knew that they weren't far from a road, but she thought it looked  
  
less traveled, but would still take them right to the town. She mentally sighed and really  
  
didn't want anyone getting in her way. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'At least Dark Star and I will  
  
be able to warm up and have some fun before we find those bitches.'  
  
Dark Star looked at where she also heard the voices coming from and looked at  
  
Eclipse who looked back at her and gave her an evil smile. She knew what she meant just  
  
by that smile. They then stood there and waited for whoever was approaching, to find  
  
them.   
  
Eventually the reporter and her camera man found the two evil scouts.... They  
  
never had a chance to ask any questions before the two scouts fried their bodies and  
  
walked over to their van. Eclipse got in the drivers seat, Dark Star in the passenger seat,  
  
and the three men in the back. They would most defiently be there in time to find the 7  
  
scouts.  
  
11:30 AM- Streets on the island  
  
The scouts walked along the streets of the island, headed to the spot where Ami  
  
said she was getting some very weird energy readings from.   
  
"Ami are you sure its really THAT far away," exclaimed Serena as they walked  
  
along. "I mean what if their not even in their space ship anymore? Can't you just scan for  
  
THEIR readings?"  
  
"As much as I hate to say this, Meatball head has a point Ami. Wouldn't it just be  
  
easier to scan for their readings and not the ships?" asked Raye  
  
"Well I tried that before but I got nothing, and even the signal I got from the ship  
  
was rather weak. Unless they've left the ship and are headed this way, then I don't think I'll  
  
get anything, but I will try," said Ami as she pulled out her mini data computer. She typed  
  
a few things in and waited for a minute. Then typed some more, and waited. Then when  
  
the computer was done.. thinking or whatever, something pulled up on Amis screen and a  
  
sudden look of horror was written across Amis face. "Their here! In Town! On the way to  
  
the hotel!" said Ami.  
  
"How in the hell did they know that we're in that hotel???" cried Kalie. There  
  
weren't but a few people around the part of town they were in so they didn't have to worry  
  
about weird stares.   
  
"I... I... I don't know," stammered Ami. "If they were to trace our energy they'd  
  
come right here but no, their on their way to the hotel. Unless.... Unless there was some  
  
sort of homing device planted onto one of our dresses somehow!"   
  
"Who cares about how they found us! We need to get back to the hotel and fast,"  
  
said Lita.  
  
"She's right," said Erica. "They might take more innocent lives in order to try and  
  
find us."   
  
With that being said the girls turned around and ran back to the hotel, in hopes that  
  
they weren't too late. 


	7. chapter seven

Noon- At the hotel  
  
The hotel that the scouts were in soon cam into view and Sailor Eclipse parked the  
  
van out in front of it and got out, along with her companions. She ignored all of the stares  
  
they got and walked with extreme confidence into the hotel and right up to the front desk.   
  
The clerk looked intimidated as the women of such great power walked up to the  
  
desk. Dark Star laid her arms on the counter and said, "We're looking for some people.  
  
Well seven girls. Could we please know which room their staying in?"   
  
The clerk nervous looked at her and said that he wasn't allowed to give out such  
  
information. Eclipse was in no mood to play games. She glared at the clerk who visibly  
  
shrank back and said, "If you know whats good for you, you'll give me the room number."  
  
Just as the clerk was about to look up any and all rooms with seven guests staying  
  
in them, the manager walked up, thinking that these were just a few troublesome people.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" he asked.  
  
"No sir theres not, now please let this young man finish what he's doing so that we  
  
may be on our way," said Dark Star.  
  
The manager looked at what the clerk was looking up and then looked back at the  
  
two defiant women and said, "Im sorry ladies but such information would be a violation  
  
the privacy of our guests. And now I'm going to have to ask you ll to please leave."  
  
Eclipse glared and turned to walk away. The other scout followed her and close  
  
behind were the three guys. "Why did you leave?" asked Dark Star. "We didn't get the  
  
room number!"  
  
"I know that," hissed Eclipse. "We'll be back, just wait a little bit." With that they  
  
all climbed back into the van and just sat.  
  
12:30 PM-sorta near the hotel entrance  
  
"Ok," started Ami as they neared the hotel. "I think that MAYBE if we put on our  
  
dresses that we had on when we crashed here, we may still be able to use our powers but  
  
they wont be as powerful. So all we need to do is get up to our room and get those  
  
dresses on."   
  
"Ok, I really hope your right Ami," said Mina as they walked up to the front of the  
  
hotel, unaware that they were being watched.   
  
After the scouts were inside the van opened up and out walked the 5 dark  
  
strangers. 'This will be easy," thought Eclipse.  
  
Scouts room  
  
"This dress is pretty and all, but its huge as hell and gets all in the way!" said Lita  
  
as she sat down and was then surrounded by green fluff.  
  
"I know what you mean Lita but a little bit of power is better than none at all," said  
  
Erica as she straightened her dress. "Since we know that their here, I'll go ahead and leave  
  
and try to go call upon Sailor Pluto."  
  
"Will you be ok? Do you need any help?" questioned Kalie as she started to get up.  
  
Erica looked unsure of herself, but managed a small smile anyways and said, "yea  
  
I'm pretty sure I can handle it until then. After I get them I'll just have Pluto take me back  
  
to where you guys are, we'll transform, kick some ass, and everything will be fine again!"   
  
The girls all giggled and then wished Erica luck. They all had agreed to leave the  
  
hotel together, and the scouts would hold off the 2 evil ones while Erica ran to safety and  
  
called upon sailor Pluto. They were also to try and move the battle to safer grounds, and  
  
be out of the public eye. After the scouts made sure they were all ready, they went down  
  
stairs to go into the town to try to find where the 2 evil scouts were. Ami had tried to find  
  
them on her computer but somehow, they were cloaking their energy and so Ami had no  
  
idea where they were other then on the way to or close tot he hotel, but Raye said she  
  
could sense a strong evil force that was very near so the scouts knew to stay near the  
  
hotel.  
  
As they walked downstairs they saw the 2 scouts standing at the front desk along  
  
with the three men. Startled, they ran into the public bathroom, and luckily there was no  
  
one in it. (a/n: ummm.... I haven't been to a hotel in awhile so I dunno if there are public  
  
potties or not... but we'll just say that in this story there are, K? ) They were trying to  
  
come up with a new plan until Raye cut in and said she felt 5 evil strong vibes coming their  
  
way. The scouts each hid in a stall and decided that they would jump out once they walked  
  
in.  
  
The door to the bathroom opened, and in walked the two evil scouts. The three  
  
men waited outside of the door. "Dear sister Kalie, I know your in here. Why don't you  
  
come out and face your sister???? Maybe if you come out now, I won't make your death  
  
THAT painful," chuckled Eclipse.  
  
Just then seven bathroom stall doors flew open and there in each doorway stood a  
  
senshi. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" fired Venus first. Eclipse knocked it  
  
away and Dark Star just laughed.  
  
"Do you really think your puny powers can hurt us?" laughed Dark Star. "They  
  
might give us a little bruise or so if you were transformed but thats about it."  
  
As the two dark scouts were laughing, Erica took that time to slip out of the  
  
bathroom and run to try and find a safe spot to call upon sailor Pluto. She didn't get very  
  
far, for the fact that the three men caught her and threw her into the van, and closed the  
  
doors and then left.   
  
Back in the potty!   
  
'MARS FLAME SNIPER!" cried Raye as a flaming bow appeared in her hands  
  
and she shot an arrow at Sailor Eclipse, who in turn caught the arrow and threw it back at  
  
Raye. When it hit, Raye was thrown in to the sink that we behind her.  
  
"Do you not see that your no match for us?!" cried Eclipse. "I will have my  
  
revenge! And I will see all of you burn eternally in HELL!" After she said that she drew in  
  
some energy and fired her solar eclipse attack at the scouts. All but Kalie fell to the  
  
ground unconscious.   
  
As the two dark scouts walked over toward the 5 fallen scouts, and the three men  
  
appeared, Kalie ran out of the bathroom and was about to run down the street when she  
  
saw Erica in the van. She opened the door and Erica stood up and jumped out of the van.  
  
Kalie looked down at the space age handcuffs that Erica was in and said, "Come on Erica,  
  
we need to go find a place to contact Sailor Pluto!"   
  
Erica just shook her head and said, "Kalie I need you to go for me! Please, I can't  
  
do this!"   
  
Tears coming to her eyes Kalie looked around as people were starting to stare. She  
  
looked at her childhood friend and pleaded with her to go but she wouldn't. "Erica, come  
  
on! I won't leave you!"  
  
"Kalie you can handle it! I'm going to stay here with the others and come up with a  
  
plan on how to get out of here. Plus look at me," said Erica as she held up her wrists that  
  
held the cuffs. "I won't get very far with these, and your faster then me!"   
  
"There's that bitch! Get her!" yelled the voice of Eclipse as her and the 4 other evil  
  
beings walked out of the hotel w/ the scouts draped over their shoulders.  
  
"GO NOW!" yelled Erica.   
  
Kalie turned to run away but then turned back around and said, "Don't worry, I'll  
  
find you guys and I'll come back and we'll beat them down!"  
  
Erica smiled and said, "Damn right we will. Now, go! hurry!"  
  
With that Kalie ran off down the streets of the island. Seeing this, Eclipse told the  
  
three men that she and Dark Star would take care of the scouts and gave them the order  
  
to find Kalie at all costs. 


	8. chapter eight

Streets of the Island  
  
Kalie had no idea where she was going but she did know that she had to get out of  
  
this dress and fast. She knew that the three men would soon be after her. She ducked into  
  
a clothing shop and grabbed a pair of jean shorts, and a olive green tank top and a dark  
  
green book bag. She went into a changing room and shoved the dress inside to the book  
  
bag and walked out and grabbed a pair of skater shoes and a skateboard. She then paid for  
  
everything. Sure she got a few weird looks but she really didn't care  
  
When she walked out of the store she saw the three men out looking for her and  
  
she hopped on her skateboard and went to the one place where the one person on this  
  
island she knew, would be and off she skated to the bleachers that were permanently set in  
  
the ground. She prayed to Apollo that Lucas would be there.  
  
The bleachers  
  
Lucas sat on the bleachers drying off from just coming in and catching a great set  
  
of waves. He then saw someone familiar running towards him, she looked as if she was  
  
being followed by three men but they were doing a poor job of trying not to be obvious.  
  
Kalie ran up to Lucas huffing and puffing. Lucas looked at her and said "oh my  
  
gosh, Kalie are you ok??"   
  
"Yea, I'm fine," she panted. "Lucas, I need you to do something for me, don't ask  
  
questions, just please do it and I promise that I will tell you everything later."  
  
"Uh, sure, anything. what is it? he asked.  
  
"I... I need you to act like your my boyfriend," said Kalie blushing, while still trying  
  
to catch her breath.  
  
'Well shove a stick up my ass!' thought Lucas to himself. 'I won't have to act too  
  
hard then!' "Sure, anything to help a friend," he said.  
  
"Thank you so much!" said Kalie hugging him. She dropped her skateboard and  
  
book bag by him and sat down on the bleachers next to him and laid her head on his  
  
shoulder and Lucas put his arm around her.  
  
The three men walked over to them and said, "Miss, we need to see whats in your  
  
bag."  
  
"Why?" asked Kalie. "That's my stuff and I really don't want anyone going through  
  
it. Give me a good reason why I should let you go through my bag?"  
  
"Because if you don't we'll have to take it.... down.... to.... the station!" said one of  
  
the men.  
  
"Hey, babe lets just let them see whats in the bag and then we can head back to my  
  
place," said Lucas.   
  
"Ugh! Fine!" and she leaned over and winked at Lucas and grabbed his bag and  
  
gave it to the three guys.  
  
The three men took the bag and opened it up and dumped out the contents, which  
  
was some board wax, an extra towel, sun screen, sunglasses, money, a house key, and....  
  
some condoms. The three men looked everything over and looked at each other and  
  
walked away.  
  
"Your welcome jackasses!" yelled Kalie, and then she went on to put everything  
  
back into the bag. She picked up a condom and shook her head and looked at Lucas.  
  
"What?!" he said. "You never know when you'll need those!" After Kalie placed  
  
everything back into the bag, she leaned back against the bleachers and sighed. Lucas  
  
looked at her and said, "so I guess you knew those guys?" Kalie shrugged and looked at  
  
the sun setting.   
  
She looked at Lucas and said, "thanks for helping me out and everything. but I  
  
don't want to get you involved in this mess that im in, so I had better leave." She started to  
  
get up and pick up her bag when Lucas pulled on it.  
  
"Wait, you told me that you'd explain everything to me. and well, now I'm curious  
  
about this now. I mean the three guys, not letting them see inside your bag, and asking me  
  
to be your boyfriend. It sorta just doesn't make sense," said Lucas.  
  
Kalie sat down and looked at the ground and whispered, "I know...."  
  
"Here, what if we go to that spot I took you to that night when the power went  
  
out? will you tell me then????" asked Lucas.  
  
Kalie looked over at him wither tears in her eyes and said yes. So off the two went  
  
to their secret spot.  
  
The secret spot on the beach  
  
When Lucas and Kalie got there, Lucas spread out his two towels and they sat  
  
down on them. Kalie then explained everything to him, about how her and the others were  
  
at a party and were attacked, about her crazy evil twin, and everything else. When she  
  
finished she was practically bawling her eyes out. Lucas then leaned over and hugged her.  
  
He wasn't 100% sure on wether he believed her or not, but how emotional she got when  
  
she told the story, told him, that she wasn't making any of it up.   
  
Kalie grabbed her bag and pulled out her dress. They never figured out had the  
  
tracking device on them but Kalie wanted her dress gone, just in case it was hers. Kalie  
  
looked over at the waves crashing onto the beach. She then got an idea and got up. As  
  
much as she hated to get rid of the dress, she laid it into the water and let the waves do as  
  
they pleased with the gown. Gradually though, the waves took the dress out to sea and  
  
soon Kalie couldn't even see it anymore.  
  
She sat back down on her towel and contemplated on what to do next. She knew  
  
she needed to call Sailor Pluto, but she couldn't right now. She was far too tired. She laid  
  
her head in Lucas's lap and just watched it get dark outside and soon she fell asleep.  
  
Lucas looked down at Kalie sleeping softly in his lap. 'Wow,' he thought. "She  
  
looks like an angel when shes asleep.' He started to pet her soft hair and it was at that  
  
moment he decided he wanted to do everything he could in his power to help her find her  
  
friends again and destroy her evil sister. He then laid back and was soon fast asleep. 


End file.
